


DiefenBear Kisses (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief and Bear kiss





	




End file.
